A Natural Born Hustler
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: What do you get when you mix a hustler, with money. Kayla DiAngelo. She meet the owner of a hotel and you can only wish for the best
1. Meet Kayla

I snuck in the apartment with nothing but a trench coat, a t-shirt, boy shorts, and some heels. I was straight dead. When I left the club, It was past three o'clock.

"Kayla, where have you been." Will asked. He was my stepdad the most uptight muthafucka in the world. Jesus my mom is cool, but Damn I don't even think they fuck. well I give him the benefit of the doubt he's a doctor he ain't got time to be fuckin

"I was partying okay." I said sleepily I yawned widely to be more dramatic.

"Well you smell like sex so stop with that crap." He said. I know that's true my job sometime makes me smell like that shit that's what soap and water was made for.

" Well, I think I had a bit too much to drank okay so goodnight." I said climbing the stairs quick. He's gonna have the nerve to follow me pervert. I had to Fuck three men tonight, had five rumen cokes, flirted with ten dudes, and literally shows my ass three times, a bitch is tired. I wanted to say, but I bit my tongue.

"Okay, what's really going on. "He said a bit loud. He was gonna wake my little sister, and mom up.

"Not shit." I said..

"Watch your mouth. "He said putting his finger in my face

"You ain't my daddy so you ain't got no right to fuckin question me. So roll your tight ass up out my room." I said. I'm sorry I couldn't hold it that time, but to me its funny. I wanted to say something more hurtful than that. But I really wanted to go to sleep." Shit don't you have some little boy to be operating on in the morning damn."

"You will show some respect in my house." he said strictly.

" Or what you cant do nothing your just a have no real power in this house that my mother is running just fine thank you very much." I said. Then the hand came to my face, and he placed a sharp slap on my cheek but it didn't hurt. I've been beaten worst. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closed to him. Damn for a stiff this stiff is strong. Pain shot up in my arms.

"Hey, Will what the hell are you doing to my Angel." My mother said barging into the room. He instantly let go. I ran to my mom and placed, and did what I do best play victim. started sniffling and pretty cried

" Mom he slapped me, and he grabbed me." I said sounding helpless but really I'm conniving , and smart, and untrustworthy, qualities, I shouldn't have when I'm about seventeen. I play games that you regret after a years. I' m a straight hustler, but I don't sling drugs. I do what I gotta do to make me be happy in that period than I dream, then scheme, then I execute. I'm the only teenager with a bank account over one hundred thousand dollars, and not do anything illegal. I'm a young, black, hustler, who supposed to be a women, Who lives in Atlanta the New York of the South. Hoping To go there one day on a private jet, sipping on champagne, with all Berkin on and a pair of red bottoms. With my momma and family living in a big ass house. I don't need a man I'm a hustler. Well hello I'm Kayla Diangelo. The daughter of Nico DiAngelo and Pandora Lewis. A natural born hustler. Shit its in my genes


	2. When she finally get caught (7-15-19)

I was in the strip club ' Athens' supposed to be working then one of my bosses I think Ethan needed. He was young Japanese man with eyepatch. The other one Octavian was a crazy blonde with a wiry build. I stepped into Ethan's office and stood cross armed on the wall

"What, could you possibly want?" I asked dripping poisonous honey on my tone.

" Somebody wants time with you." He said. Not even looking up. He slid five hundred dollars towards me the mutual agreement we agreed to. I smiled and went to the halls. Which is a hall of six rooms three on each side of the wall where people can have sex with us. One of his assistant Reyna told me to go to the second door on the right. I was greeted with a pale faced young man, with black hair, and sea green eyes sitting on the bed

" Hey love." I said putting my hands on my hips. I could tell if he wasn't detracted by my top, then the bottom need to be sported. He couldn't take his eyes off my top, the definition of a breast man. "What's your Name?"

"Percy Jackson. "He said

" Well Mr. Jackson lets get started then. " I said. He instantly pulled me on the bed him hovering over me, sucking my nipples. I could do anything ,but moan cause I can't oppose I might get in trouble. Cause Ethan and Octavian was watching this for 'security purposes'. Pushing both my boob together intaking as much as he could. I felt his cock harden cause I felt against my leg.

" Your an eager little thang aren't you." I barely whimpered.

" Yep, eager for you. " he said softly. He got out of his pants, and underwear.I got out my boy shorts, and panties. Well he was blessed with a good 8 inches. He put a condom on. When he entered me it was intoxicating I arched my back at his touch. He pounded my ass like I was the last fuck he would encounter.I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I closed my eyes and I felt my organism built. Then my walls collapsed and I couldn't hold it in and I didn't care I moaned like a bitch in muthafuckin heat. He collapsed on top of me but he didn't squish me. He propped himself up and kissed my lips softly. He whispered in my ear.

" Tomorrow meet me at the Atlantic Hotel tomorrow and I'll take you away from this place." I smiled. I know he's got off and he got dressed. I blew him a kiss while he left. He left a card on the table I swung my legs over the edge and hunched over, and rubbed the back of my neck. I took the card,and got back dressed and went into the show room. My friend Toi was at the bar she was cool. She talking to the bar tender Frank. He was cool. She had the same cocoa completion as me, and small gap in my teeth.

"Well how was you and yours." She said.

"Some dude Percy Jackson." I said. "He's cute"

" You just fucked Ethan and Octavian's boss. he man owns a the most beautiful chains of hotels, he lives in New York. If your nice to him he'll get you out this hellhole."she hit my arm to prove her point.

"Well, he told me to meet him at some hotel so I might. If this is just a common fuck I swear it will not be pretty." I said. Then something I would never thought I would never think, experience, or imagine happened. Why the hell didn't I think that this shit would happen. A group of men walked in. It was been easy money if Will wasn't in that group. I remember that one of his friend Jake was getting married tomorrow. Shit outta all the clubs in Atlanta, he has to come to this one. Oh my god, I didn't think I could run that fast. I ran downstairs and put on a t-shirt and some jeans so fast. I grabbed all my belongings and sprinted to the back exit. I got in my black Altima. and dashed home. Thinking I got off the hook. Shid, by the time I snuck ( I know this is the last time for sure)Will was sitting on the couch with a glass of liquor.

"Had fun showing your ass?" He asked the took a sip of his drink. I sat my bag on the table.

"I don't know what your talking about."I said with the most straight face.

"Don't play games with me cause you aren't escape this one.I saw you hurry out of please don't even think about lying." He said. But I did escape right to my room and slammed the door in his banged on the door, yelling and cursing. I guess mom was out with Aunt Kira. I remember what Percy said.'I could take you away from this place.' I wanted to get away from Will. I graduated early, I need to get away from him and Atlanta, but I didn't. A boy Alex my friend went to NYC as a graduation present. He said I always have a place in his heart and in my crib. I stayed up all night and packed a small bag with all my clothes and I mean all the clothes that actually fit. I stuffed them in a black backpack. When dawn hit Will was sleep. I grabbed my keys and bag that was on the table trying not to wake him up, and I snuck out into the morning. When the engine in my car turned over. I was off. I was hungry and sleepy. I pulled in a nearby McDonalds and pulled Percy's card out. I called the number it rang three times.

"Hello Percy Jackson"

"Perce What time do want me to me to come to the hotel." I asked

"You can meet me there right now I'm in room 571 the lady at the desk knows your coming up." He ssaid.

"How do you know my name?"I asked

" Well blame Ethan. "He said.I hung up. I know where it was. I followed his direction, and went into his room. He answered the door without a shirt and some grey slacks.

"Well you look tired come in." he said. He opened the down letting me in. I didn't care what the room looked like let me have a bed : thank you there was two. He took my jacket off and reveling my tank top. I know I was sleepy but when he did that I got me alert.I flinched pressed my back against the door.

"I know you don't trust me, but we both know I have enough money to take care of you." he said he cupped my cheek.

"I have enough to take care of me too." I shot back at him.

"Well, get some rest our flight leaves at noon." he said offering me one of the beds. I took the one closet to the wall, and slept at the foot. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly.

A couple hour later

I woke up and it felt like someone was watching me. I wasn't crazy Percy was on his computer glancing down once at me.

"UM, what time is it?" I said while yawning.

"Um about Nine." He said. I sat up and he kissed my lips, and started getting dressed. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well did you get some good sleep. "He asked.

"Yeah,Well since were going to New York what am I gonna do." I asked.

"You will need to work in the bar,but I think you can work the top floor" He said while fixing his tie. He smiled at me.

"Let me guess the top floor is like a little club ain't it." I said in the most southern voice I could muster.

" Yep." He said.

"Okay the million dollars question is will I keep my clothes on? " I asked.

" To be honest... it's up to you." He said. He sat beside me and told me with a straight face and said " the top floor is a strip club." Which mad my skin crawl a bit, but it provides paper so I don't mind.

" If you don't want to you can always go home." He said. I gave him a doubtful look, but I smiled

"Yes, your flying me to New York, and don't want nothing in return. " I asked.

" Nope, nothin' " he said. He ran his hand across my cheek. I smiled weakly and amused at him


	3. getting her money

Okay know it totally wrong to ditch is opportunity right now but in less than a hour. My know rang it was my friend Charlie. We had some business going on. We he was like my big brother, and he would do anything for me. I didn't care about this right now. I really wanted my money Percy can wait.

"Hey Beck wassup." I asked quietly. I went into my backpack and got black lingerie and stuffed it in my purse plus the yellow envelope. I

"Well I came through." he said.

" Okay, you know where we agreed." I said.

"Yep Angel."He said. " Where are you?" I pulled my hair behind my ear.I hated lying to Charlie.

"Umm I'm in the Atlantic Hotel I'll be there in a minute give me a minute Beck." I said. I found a small piece of paper and scribbled a note. I would be back to catch the flight. When I dropped the note in his lap. I stared at his pale shin and how his bangs just covered his eyes perfectly. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, and he woke up. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Hey."He said sleepily. I smiled at is wrong with this man he know? I can have sex with him right here, right now but he doesn't. THE FUCK!

"Hey Perseus my friend called me and he needs my dad to sign some papers for some money." I said with honey dripping from my voice.

"Okay, I'll give you a few hours before we have to go love but you bring your ass back okay." He said he was grinning.I leaned down and kissed him. I grabbed my stuff and went down to my car, and called Charlie.

" I'm on my way right now okay fam." I said .

" Igh't" He said. Fifteen minutes later I was in a abandoned home, that used to be where my family to live. I shuttered every time I'm in this house, knowing my secrets have died in this house. It was a drab Victorian house With a dark basement with cockroaches and my secrets lies hoping for it to never be reveled to the public. Charlie was A buff brown skinned boy, with a black t-shirt and baggy jeans around twenty-one. He was my protector since I was little; when I was with him he was my big brother that didn't belong to the family

" You got him down there." I asked softly.

" Yeah, Angel he was a squirmier, but he's down there waiting on you." he was cupping my cheek. I pushed his hand off a little and smirked." Don't tell me your still working at that stupid ass club?"

" I have to if I have enough to get on my own. I need to get out of of the owners is letting me go to a hotel with him, and stay. Charlie I'm gonna buy you an mommy a house." I said.

" You know I don't like what you do to get the money." He said. I smile at him like it didn't matter.

" My pride doesn't care how I get the money, as long as I have it, is when I will actually give a fuck. Remember when I was high school, and I just offered to get back at at father, and all they did my break my heart. And that's the only thing that will be broke is my heart so lets get this over with so I can get on my plane." I snapped.

" My paper." He said. I pulled the envelope out of my Channel purse he opened it and flipped the money through counting his money. I went down into the basement slowly, triggering back the hell of being in here. When I got to the bottom the small door was unlocked and cracked. I hated the fact that flashbacks over my early childhood was fucked up.I went into the basement I opened the door, and turned on the light to see and Italian man with jet black hair and a three piece grey Armani, strapped down to a metal chair hooked to a battery. I felt abnormally happy, knowing he was in there for about three days no food, an he looked like shit. He was my father. When, I looked up and at him, with fear in my eyes.

" Kayla, what the hell are you doing." He asked. The fear left, and the main objection came back; greed and hatred came back." Answer me you whore."

" Oh jeez, my dear father if I'm a whore your a rapist."I said . I turned on the battery, and paced around him softly.

" I don't care what you want, but you need to get me out of here." He fussed.

" Your voice is the already tiring me." I pressed the button to make him jump like a raw fish in a heated frying pan.

" Sign the papers." I said coldly letting my finger rest on the button not pushing it.

" How much."He said .

" Oh, Fifty thousand old man." I lied knowing it was for 10.4 million dollars I needed the money. He stalled for a minute I pressed the button down with force.

" Why should I give you a dime."He said gritting through teeth.

"Because whore get paid for what they do. I was you whore for twelve years and not gotten a dime, so I need my money now." I pressed the button down,and the seizure began until i seemed fit;I let go.

" Okay stop that shit. I'll sign it stop that shit." he said slurred. I didn't care at all if he died I would just throw Charlie a few hundred bucks so he could bury the body. I went in my purse and grabbed the envelope and he signed his scratchy signature. _Nicolo Antonio Di Angelo._


	4. Leaving home with a bang

Thirty minutes later I crept back into Percy's room like a thief in the night. I felt so happy knowing I will never have to work a day in my life, but I'm a greedy little whore who sees a whole bunch of dollar signs in her eyes every time I look in the mirror. And to give no types of Fucks about the situation made it even better. Percy was on the phone yelling.

"Annabeth, I told you I will be back in a few hours or two, just hold down the fort for me please." he said sounding agitated. I felt a certain sense of power in tuned me on a little bit. Power and Money were the coffee and cream. I think I may like my gigolo. Then a woman responded in an intelligent valley girl voice, aint no doubt this broad was white.

"Perseus, relax nothing truly happened except Luke and Will got into a small scuffle."she said. Percy sighed in frustration. I wanted to make him get weak, so I walked towards him with a swish to my hips, and stood behind him. I started to trail his sharp jaw bone, and started to kiss his neck. He put the 'wait a minute' sign.

"Oh, baby I dont wait for nobody." I whispered in his ear I said my hand swiping between his crotch and his leg. I could tell when a man's pants get tighter than normal.

"Annie I'll call you back." he said. He hung the phone up, and pushed me on the bed. He engulfed my lips like a hungry man.

"Was that your woman?" I asked when my tongue was free to actually for a sentence.

"What!" he screeched. I got off him, and sat in the desk chair and crossed my legs." No Angel, the Fuck you say to me." he looked pissed of than a mutha. I wanted to pour more fuel on the fire. I sighed dramatically and batted my naturally long eyelashes.I loved fucking with his emotions. Shit I'm only human

"Oh, Percy please don't make me repeat it." I sniffled.

"Well, don't then." he said. He pulled me back into his lap, and went back working on my neck.

"You didn't answer my question at all." I said pressing my manicured acrylic nail against his cheek. He gave me a look like 'If this basic don't shut the fuck up and just lay back so I can take care of her.' He had a that thug, gangsta, I'm go hard look, which I knew oh so very well. Since I know better I need to stop messing with him. I knew he might just push me off of him and pulled out his gat and bust me a good cap in my ass, or he might take me home. Which is the biggest embarrassing thing ever, plus the biggest punishment. So that gat would sound so good to me. I looked down and not at his face, but I expected him to grab my face, and force me to look at me almost snapping my neck. But it didn't come, and tried to hold my own right quick.

"What's wrong love." he said gently running his knuckle softly against my cheek. I moved back and eyes him. Something about him seemed so bipolar like he was straight up Mr. Jekyll and Dr. Hyde, and I hate dudes like that. Them mofo's always be trippin.

"I just say whatever comes to my mind, I know I will lose clients cause this curse." I said spitting him a load of bullshit. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Well, your mouth does have a good purpose. Go on and take a shower so we can leave." I reached in my backpack. He stopped me and gave me a sapphire blue dress I looked in the take and saw the Fendi tag in the back turned me on

"Baby boy what do you to have bread like this." I asked pressing my fingertips into his cheek and holding the dress

"You'll find out baby girl." he said. He smiled at me, and palmed my ass. "Now go get dressed." I smiled and went into the very large bathroom. Which was very beautiful with a claw foot tub. I would love to say in this room for a long time, but I took a shower. Letting the beads of water hit my naked body I felt hot, going or the fact is was a long time since I actually had warm water hit my body. Sliding the small bar of soap across my body retracing where Percy touched me from the night before. I didn't get a chance to take a shower, so I was glade to see white spots across my torso, arms, and legs. Taking the detachable shower head and spraying the soap of my off my body. I wrapped a towel around my waist. I really didn't care about my top half; because if fat man can show their tits so can I. Drying my skin of and going in my backpack and rubbed white diamond lotion on my skin, and slid my wide hips into the small waist. I exhaled, and took a look in the mirror. I tried to brush my braids down, but it didn't do any good, so I just took them down giving my hair a natural waviness and curl. I went through my backpack, found my Swarovski diamond earrings and necklace set. I came out the bathroom to get the matching blue pumps from the bed. Slipping the pumps on my feet, and went back into the bathroom to get my backpack. Zipping my Burton Tinder backpack up, and I felt someone placed their hands in between my legs. I had a good idea it was Percy, but when I looked in the mirror it was another man. He was a brown skinned man with black- brown dreads, and a black three piece suit. To me he was every black girls dreamboat, and I knew it was a Neman Marcus suit, so I knew he had real paper. I pressed my ass against his crotch. I smile, and let my hair become a personal curtain.

"Grover are you gonna let my new girl go." A deep voice asked. It was Percy. I guess the dude Grover kept his hand on my ass.

"Chill out Percy, why are you bitching I was just testing the waters a little." he said removing my ass from his half hard dick.

"Whatever, get you greedy ass off your off my girl."he said. " This is my boy Grover Underwood, He helps me run my string. He stopped to see some people, and he's coming back with us."

"Oh wow an orgy on an plane, ain't that scary." I asked sarcastically. Percy chuckled slightly in amusement, but Grover's eyes roamed my eyes my body.

"I'll take that offer little bit." He said licking his lips like LL Cool J. I snickered softly hiking my backpack over my left shoulder.

"Of course you would stud. Why the hell is it so hot in Georgia" A female voice said. I went out the bathroom to see a white woman with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a curvy body sitting on my bed snacking on an apple. Which surprised me a little bit cause of that myth. Going or the silk navy blue dress and matching heeled sandals made her look even prettier. "Excuse me, I'm Thalia Grace, on of Percy's adviser; are you going with Kronos the middle east, with Triton to Russia, with Thantos to Argentina,with Frank to Be'Jing, to Tokyo with Ethan, or to the head in Germany. I hear they need a little bit of diversity in Germany." Even though I could speak all the languages and know all the cultures that she literally just named. I couldn't believe she straight dissing me like a fool.

"New York, Miss Grace what gave of the foreigner vibe?" I asked.

"Not to take this the wrong way, but I thought you were some hoe Grover brought to the hotel." She said .I laughed softly to myself, to cover the fact that I'm pissed off right about now. I haven't given a bitch a good fashion ass whoppin in a long time, but I had one with her name written on it. Everyone knows not to fuck with anyone with the name Di' Angelo at he end, but she wasn't from here, so I had to give a big pass.

"Percy, dont we have a flight to catch please I would love to stay from being late." I said grabbing my purse from behind Thalia's head. Then my phone rang. I looked at the I.D it was Charlie, and I automatically answered.

"Wassup C, did that cash go in." I asked covering my hand over my mouth.

"Yep all good baby girl. My people got that cream in there for you. Now you gotta stop doing this man. You gonna get caught" He said . I bucked my eyes real big. I went into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Charlie I break you off 100 grand to make sure that don't happen. Hold up your end of your deal baby." I was a silence over the receiving end. "C, you told me when Silena left you would take of me, and my family. So come on man do it for Silly please. She's still my family too man."

"Okay. Get out this game Angel, and make sure you be good in New York baby girl. I'll be up there to see you in a month or two." He said. I smiled softly.

"Okay, C I'm finna leave baby boy. I'm going to miss you. Kiss C.J on the head for me." I croaked. I almost cried for a second, because as much as I wanted to leave Atlanta. I want to stay. For Toi, mommy, Charlie, and C.J my godson Charlie Sean Jr. Beckendof. I looked in the mirror, and grabbed some facial tissue, and wiped my eyes, so it would look that apparent. When I was ready I exited the bathroom, and Percy gave off some possessive vibes off.

"He's my best friend, and that's I'm saying." I said snatching my backpack from the floor beside my bed. I strutted to the door, and turned back and exclaimed "Shall we."

When the limo pulled onto a landing pad and Percy helped me on the private plane, while the driver loaded their stuff on the plane. I have a tendency to carry my backpack everywhere I go. I sit in a window seat two sections away from the door. I pull my computer out my backpack and pulled my knees to my chest, as I watched a home movie that Charlie made. I was playing with C.J when he was two. He was so beautiful he had charlie's big brown eyes, and a mix between Silena's pale skin, and Charlie's brown skin, he was a happy child. I was playing patty cake with him, and Silena was sleeping from being awake with him for four nights in a row.

"Awe, looking at Aunt Kayla playing with C.J., and mommy is sleeping. look at mommy."Charlie cooed. I smiled, and waved at the camera.

"Say hey to daddy baby boy." I said.

"Daddy." he said simply. Charlie picked him up, and spun him around. Hearing that little kid laughing gave me life.

"I love you baby boy." Charlie said running his hand across his son's short hair.

"I wove you too daddy." C.J said. I've never ever seen that type affection been given off between two people ever, like love is truly a transaction. Charlie loves that little boy to death, and that small moment in time is the fruit of his labor.

"Excuse me may I interrupt you please?" Percy asked breaking my concentration. He sat beside me and smiled. "Cute kid yours."

"No my godson." I said. He chuckled.

"Silena Beauregard looks much older than now." he said. I instantly jumped up.

"How do you know Silly?" I asked.

"You will find out when we land." He said going to his seat. I was on his coattail

"Why the fuck you do that shit." I snapped.

"I do what love?" He asked.

"Give a bitch a clue, but not the whole truth." I said

"Because, if I tell you it would be a surprise to you, and I want you to know a little about the present you are receiving. it keeps you on the edge of your seat, hoping we land soon. That's why love so please go back to your mac book please." he said. Then smoke, and the smell of weed entered my nose. I followed the smoke leading to Grover.

"Now, you wants some dick or some ye, or both." he asked. I rolled my eyes, and took the blunt out his hand and took a hit. Next thing I know he had his gat at my throat. Percy stared Grover down.

"Give the man his joint." Percy whispered in my ear. I placed the joint in a nearby ash tray. He the gun away from my throat, and back in his waistband.

"If you don't learn anything from me will get fucked up for fucking up a potheads rotation." Grover said. He took another hit on his blunt sucking the smoke in like a vaccum. "Ask and it will be given to you."

"At least you realize your a pothead." Thalia said looking up from her IPad. I didn't care if Percy was sitting beside us watching me. I straight asked, but I placed my bubble butt in Grover's lap, and asked for a hit by whispering his his ear I even nibbled on it. It made the man weak, and I felt this hardness poke my harness. I might have been Percy's girl company wise. I was Grover's girl, and letting that good Mary Jane enter my lungs, and affecting my mind. Once I even Hit that blunt so hard I started to cough,and laugh so hard, but Grover hit my back twice, and told me smoothly. Don't choke on my meat like that. I had a high tolerance, so I could smoke a blunt down to the roach, and I still wouldn't get high. but I was toast. I kissed Grover on the cheek,and went back to my seat


	5. New buliding old friends

When we left off the plane; I was sleepy as hell. Then we transported from a plane to a limo. Since I was the last in I choose the seat close to the door. Hoping I could get some sleep, but that didn't happen as long as Thalia was in the car. She just had to ask me dumb ass questions and ranted which made me happy when Charlie texted me.

'Have your plane landed yet' he asked. I responded with a quick 'yeah'. Then I noticed that she stopped talking me questions and,start just burning a hole in the side of my head I don't know if it was cause I was new or if I was close to Percy but I could smell her stankin' up the car. When we pulled up to this huge building which was a few feet shorter then the Empire State Building, but looked like it was about sitting on about four of five acres of land. When we came up to the front desk, and them valet boys damn near broke their necks opening our door. I chuckled slightly, while the rest of them unloaded the trunk. When he doormen opened those two double doors and I could smell the cold hard cash yelling mega mega mullah in this bish. The lobby had a bout five crystal chandeliers. I smiled and scanned all the fancy shit. Grover and went his separate way, so being in a elevator with Percy and Thalia was hell. Percy's was all sexy and heat and what stopped me from making out with in that elevator; I don't know, but Thalia's side was hell'a cold between her throwing eyes bullets at my ass, and side eyeing me, and if that hoe didn't stop I may push her ass off into the outside of elevator car. When the doors opened up Percy guided me to a pure white hallway, and matching tile,the hallway littered with a chandelier in every fifteen yards. He opened a door with a luxury suite. He smiled at me.

"This is your room Angel." he said matter-a-factually. I blushed softly, but in my mind everything was saying 'I'm rich out the ass bay-be.'

"Um, Thalia excuse me I would like to talk to Percy. Please baby girl." I said like as if we were cool. She scoffed and put up a fake smile.

"Oh, okay well this is your room, so you call me when you need me." she said. She left the room. I smiled at Percy, and placed my hand on his side.

" You look so tense, let me help me with that issue." I said leading him the white suede in the living room; I pushed him on the couch. I straddled his hips and worked my magic.I kissed his neck and placed my hands on his chest, trying to work a hickey on it. I felt his hand hike my dress up and touch my bare ass, me only wearing a pair of lace navy blue thong, and he moved the crotch out the way and he placed his thumb to rub my sore lips. I moaned and giggled; cause I could feel his cock get harder than a piece of plywood. My hands went straight to his zipper, like the natural pro I was. I smiled like the joker when felt his fleshy cock in my hand. It was at least a good 13 inches.

"Um, so big, is it clean?" I asked coyly.

"Yep." He responded with the same amount of coy as me.

"Okay, can I wet it up for you?" I asked.

"Do as you please." he said. I smirked and slid of his lap, and got on my knees. I unzipped my dress reveling my matching navy blue bra holding in my 38DD breast, and my big high yellow ass. He bit his lip, and reached out and touched my I was finished I was looking like dog, and that rock hard bone was calling for me. I licked my lips, and took a lick up, and down the bone. When I took the whole joint in my mouth, and surprisingly took in every inch. I could see I could see his eyes roll in the back of his head, but something ended the fuckary. When someone knocked on the door. We both got back dress, and I went to see who it was.

"Mutandine Prada, Gucci pompe, bianco Neiman Marcus lingerie _{Prada panties, Gucci pumps, white Neman Marcus lingerie}._ " the voice said, and I knew who the fuck it was; cause don't no one know my hood password, but my favorite white- black friend. Silena Beauregard. I opened the door to see my pale beauty.

"Silly, oh my god." I said colliding straight into her chest.

"Angel." she said excited. She gave me her million dollar smile. I pulled her in the suite. when she saw Percy she hit him in the arm

"How dare you not tell me that your gonna bring my best friend here you dick." she said coldly.

"Why don't you just ask me." he said. She hugged him tight, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Perseus." she said softly.

"Your welcome Silena." he said he kissed her forehead. I felt a bang of jealousy which was weird cause I ain't never salty over no square. No not Kayla Di' Angelo. But I was just giving his man some good neck pussy. Shit I just got played. When Silly let him go. He kissed my lips and pinched my ass, and whispered something really sexy in my ear, and left me be.

"What's up with you and Percy?"she asked plopping down on the couch

" Nothing. I have a question. What's up with stank bitch Thalia? " I asked. She shook her head.

"She's Percy's best friend and his ex-girlfriend. I don't like the fake hoe no ways. She was one of the Lost Girl. She came off the stank streets of Philly,and she don't act like that changed ever since she turned thirty and Percy upgraded her ass. Ever since she been acting like her shit don't stank." Silly bitched like a mutha.

"Do she fuck with your check. Does the she mess with your money?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Naw, man Percy signs off on all the checks, and the top girls all the spots Percy owns he gives them a twenty grand in advance. So does Percy have you on the itinerary for tonight activities?" she said.

"Man I don't know, but if he does he knows where to find me cause I don't mind getting more money." I said giving her a slight smile.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind we dance with boys and girls." She said.

"I know Silly and I don' t really care unless they fuck with my money."

"You can't do the 'assume the position' thing at bachelor parties no more, cause now there be some whack ass squares down there." she said . I pouted a little bit.

"Silena, stop I'll get used to this hotel I swear. Now will you help me unpack my bags girl." I said. She smiled, but then my phone rang. I didn't bother looking at the ID.

"Hello."

"Angel, are you at the hotel?" it was charlie.

"Chill out C. I'm here, and I've caught up with an old time friend." I said smiling at Silena.

"Who?" he asked.I dodged the question,and tried to change the question.

"Hows my Godson?" I asked.

"He's fine Angel. He's sleeping, Girl do you understand it's almost ten here."he said.

"I'm sorry Charlie I truely am." I said smiling.

"So what does the crib look like?" he asked. I looked around the room.

"Man this shit is straight dope. " I gushed.

"That's what's up; so what about that square is he taking care of you?" he asked.

"Charlie he ain't no square, to be real he a G, shit if get to know him good enough he maybe a OG." I chuckled.

"Well just know if you have any issues with him let me know. G or not he still might get fucked up." he said sounding all hard and tough.

"I but you won't talk that bullshit to his face." I teased.

"Whatever bye girl." he said hanging up the phone.

"Was that Charlie?" She asked quietly. I nodded. Then someone knocked on the door. I frowned at that I didn't know who else wanted to see me.

"Who else would like to see little ol'e me?" I asked sounding all innocent. She smiled softly.

"Maybe it's the welcoming committee?" Silena asked." Girl you might find a boyfriend hear."

" Girl you know I dont have boyfriends I have johns and marks. You know me." I said. She smiled at me like as if she had something to do with this person at the door, but I opened it anyway. When I opened the door there was an older blonde cutie with a scar over his eye, and really didn't smile. Then there was a brown haired smaller and younger boy. The smaller boy was cute, but it wasn't older boy cute. 'Come on Kayla, cute is for puppies that man is straight up fine' I thought to myself.

"I'm Alabaster, and this is Luke. You must be Angel; Silena is always talking you." Alabaster said sweetly. I was talking to Alabaster, but I was looking into Luke's eyes. Thinking about what kind of game to play with him, but I needed up playing innocent little freak.

"Yes, I swear that girl is gonna be the death of me." I said smiling at the strangers at my door. Then Silly came to my rescue.

"Basty. Lukie. What are you doing here Jason and Frank were supposed to come." Silena snapped.

"Can we come inside please Silena?" Luke said firmly. I moved out way letting them into the suite.

"Well first of all Jason had to go with his sister, and Frank didn't want to leave Hazel's side last time I saw them he was sucking on her nipples like a baby." Alabaster said. Silena rolled her eyes.

"Oh my good your the biggest perv I've ever met." She said. I scoffed, and rolled my eyes.

"I think there is some disagreement in the camp." Luke said finally his lips curly up into a faint smile."Can you plead your case?"

"Her brother Trey;he used to watch us in the shower, and he would beat his meat to us." I said. I clasp my hand over my mouth. Shit I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that. I looked at Silly who looked down at the ground like she was having a flashback. "Or was i not supposed to say that part."

"You aint suppose to tell em about the part about us showering together you jackass." she said throwing a pillow at me.

"Call me when you decide to shower again." Alabaster said. I chuckled.

"Aw, Silly he's so cute girl." I said disregarding his comment. I saw the smile melt off his face. "Now you know my kitty cat craves two things money and power. He look like he barely got a quarter mill, and he don't look like he can even hold his own. He too pretty to fight. Now his friend on the other hand he looks like he has a chance to see what's under my dress, but not you sweetheart. Your time will come I swear." Luke started to snicker.

"What's funny Motherfucker."He said. Dang he don't even curse right that turned me off even more.

"Nothing, damn Alabaster how come is it you've been here for two years, and you've never been able to pull a sapphire." Luke said shaking his head. Me and Silena both started dying laughing, while Alabaster put up a double birdie. Then someone else knocked on the door. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I opened the door it was Thalia with a blonde like Luke,but he looked like he could be the same age as Alabaster. He had a strong build like like he could fuck someone up, but not strong enough to break my hand by just shaking it.

"What do you want Thalia?"I asked not amused by her bullshit.

"Jason come on in." Silena said over her shoulder. " You heard it from the heifa' herself you have been kicked off island. I'm sorry basty."

" It's okay Silena." Alabaster said getting up and leaving, and the boy Jason came in. "Have fun Luke."

"Kayla! Percy wants to see you like yesterday. By yourself." Thalia said. I smiled.

"Okay, tell him I'll be up in a minute." I said turning around to get to know Jason. All I know this chick pulled my shoulder, and out of nowhere her cheek hit the back of my hand. People shouldn't really pull on people especially when they're hella paranoid. A quick hush fell all over our ass.

" Typical. Typical. You can't go one day without hurting one. It's just like a hoodrat like you to start a fight." Thalia said holding her cheek. Her cheek was red and she was still talking cash shit. i started to ball my fist. Then Silly started to pull the back of my shirt. She was pulling it until we stopped in the hallway.

"Percy's rule is if we fight we get a punishment." she said bluntly.

"I wasn't gon' fight dat bitch I was gon' kick her ass." I said showing my ass.

"Chill out, just go up and go see what Percy wants. I'll go up with you, and wait 's your first day here dont get put out." Silena said that calmed me a little.

"Whatever." I said smiling at her. That's Silena has that power you cant do nothing, but smile around her.

"Girl have some class." she said. I laughed softly.

" Say trailer park trick telling me to have some class." I said rolling my eyes at her. "Come on don't wanna the boss waiting."

" Whatever." she said.

When we got up to see Percy's office; Thalia and a blonde girl was sitting behind a desk her eyes matched the bottom on my shoe. I looked at her and sneered.

"Cagna." I mummbled under my breath, and Silena hit me dead in he side.

"Don't she know what you said. Dont call her a bitch that's just not nice." She whispered. I figures she knew Italian, but I didn't even think silly even heard me. She lead me to a hall with on door on the end of it. I was scared as hell.

"Go on. Percy don't bit unless you want him too." She said pushing me to the door " You big baby."

"I'm not going in there. Well not yet." I said fear roaming my eyes.

"What's wrong." she aske agitated. "Ah." Seh started fixing me up. pushing my boobs up, hiking my dress so high that that barely his my underwear. " There. " she dragged me into the door and knocked loudly on the door. the door open a few seconds later. Percy opened the door

"Oh, I was waiting for fifeen minutes I thought Thalia was slow poking." Percy said smiling at me.

" She sure was; she just got to my room like five minutes ago, and I can with the quickness to see my superior being." she said touching his shoulder. "Silly I'll text you when it's time to go back the room okay."

"Okay girl." she said giving me the 'Girl break his ass.' She started to leave, but she turned around and hollered. "Percy take care of my girl." I snickered when she left.

"Man I miss that hoe."I muttered under breath.

"Come on in." Percy said taking my arm. I looked down at the hardwood, and trying to avoid those blue-green eyes. The office was the size of an apartment, and I loved all of the shit. There was a glass desk, with two leather chair, two flat screen televetions, and two white big long suede couches. I wanted to fuck on both of those white long couches too. Just thinking 'bout it made my kitty purl. Then I noticed there was a meduim sized bathroom. I sat in one of the chairs across from him.

"Yeah, what do you want, like,need, and desire?" I asked smiling slyly trying to throw game. He sat behind the desk, and started to type.

"You and Octavain made an agreement. For every client you have you service you get a grand. Which is doable." he said not looking up from computer on his desk. "You will start a tomorow. Tomorow Silena should take you clothes shopping and explain everythhing to you about hoe everything works. We don't need a siren being out of place."

"What's a siren?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was retarded.

"A siren is a magical creature that temped Odyessus and the member of the Argo in the Odysesy. So the club is Ithica, so the sirens are the temptress and the sailors are the tempters."He explained. I smiled and him got up, and went ot his side of his desk. I squatted down to his eye level

"Well may I be your personal siren?" I asked seductivly placing my hand on this thigh. He didn't respond he just took my hand, and lead my to the couches. We sat on the couch, and started to kiss my shoulder sliding the sleeve down my arm. I was starting to like Percy. He was a O.G no doubt, but when he was with me he was as gentle as a lamb right now. I turned towards him, and I leaned down and kissed his lips. I liked the way his lips were soft, and he pulled me down on the couch. Him putting all his weight on my boobs. Then out of all thing that was unexpected as hell, he torn that dress right down the middle.

" I do have a zipper on this muthafucka." I said calmly.

"I'll get you another one." he said, and moterboated my titty.

"You really need to get laid. " I said. "Cause if you like titties this much; that shit ain't healthy." He looked up and snickered at me.

"I know you like dick, so do you need dick or do I need boobs." he said now I was the one snickering.

"Now lets just say both for right now." I said reaching back unclasping my navy blue bra so he can enjoy the perfect veiw. I got on the floor on my knees, and pressed my melons together. "I wanna make you feel good love." He nodded, and I put my big breast on his dick, and we got to titty fuckin'. Him humping my chest while pinching my nipples. I moaned softly on the pressure of my nipples. Then I noticed a loud groan.

"Angel, I'm gonna blow." Percy said hoarsly. He knew his head back, and cremed all over my twins. He panted, and collasped on the couch. I was trying to amuse percy by licking all his creme off my twins. Staring dead at him like a lion,and he was the gazelle; when it's actually the other way around.

"Baby are you okay?"I asked. He nodded. I smiled and straddled his waist, and kissed his neck. I eased down on his bone, and was bouncing like a kid in a bouncy house. I didn't moan a whole lot, but I thought about it. Thalia was only a few feet away. I kept my head in the crook of his neck. Moaning like a freak. Just a moaning his name. Then something pulled inside, and I cremed real hard. Well harder than ever before."


End file.
